Fantasiaa
|year = 1983 |position = 11th |points = 41 |previous = Hengaillaan |next = Nuku pommiin}} Fantasiaa was the song performed by Ami Aspelund for Finland at the Eurovision Song Contest 1983. On the night, it was performed ninth following Switzerland and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished 11th with 41 points, which was an impressive bounce-back from Nul Points the year before with Kojo. Ami Aspelund's sister Monica performed for the country in 1977. Lyrics Finnish= Kuka hän on, ja mitä kieltä mahtaa puhua hän? Kuka hän on? Mua hänen toivoisin niin lähestyvän Mikä hän on? Hän päiväkaudet koiraa kävelyttää Kuka hän on, ja minne hän häviää? Tää onko fantasiaa, vai alku ihastuksen? Hän koiraa silittää ja minä katson kadehtien Puisto äänetön on, en ristinsielua nää Hän onko mulle pelkkää päiväunta, kuvitelmaa? Tää onko fantasiaa, vai juttu onneton vain? Hän mustaan autoon nousee, jälleen yksin jäädä mä sain Jarruvalot kun nään niin toivon taas hiljalleen Hän että huomannut ois vihdoin naisen rakastuneen (Aika kulki kuivui posket) (Kaikki ruostuu, mihin kosket) (Huominen on kaiku eilisen) Kuka hän on, ja mikä tähän puistoon hänet taas tuo? Mikä on syy, hän että lemmikilleen hellyyden suo? Kuka hän on? En sitä milloinkaan kai selville saa Mitä on tää? Tää onko vain unelmaa? Tää onko fantasiaa, vai alku ihastuksen? Tää onko fantasiaa, vai alku ihastuksen? Hän koiraa silittää ja minä katson kadehtien Puisto äänetön on, en ristinsielua nää Hän onko mulle pelkkää päiväunta, kuvitelmaa? Tää onko fantasiaa, vai juttu onneton vain? Hän mustaan autoon nousee, jälleen yksin jäädä mä sain Jarruvalot kun nään niin toivon taas hiljalleen Hän että huomannut ois vihdoin naisen... Huomannut ois vihdoin naisen rakastuneenhttp://diggiloo.net/?1983fi |-| Translation= Who is he and what is the language that he speaks? Who is he? I wish that he would come close to me What is he? He spends the days walking his dog Who is he and where does he disappear to? Is this a fantasy or the beginning of a crush? He strokes the dog and I watch jealously There's no sound in the park, I don't see anyone Is this just a daydream or my imagination? Is this a fantasy or just a sad story? He gets into a black car and I'm left alone again When I see the stop lights I hope in silence again That he finally had noticed a woman in love (Time goes by, cheeks will dry) (Everything you touch turns to rust) (Tomorrow is a sound of yesterday) Who is he and what brings him again to this park? What is the reason he gives tenderness to his pet? Who is he? I may never find this out What is this? Is this just a dream? Is this a fantasy or the beginning of a crush? Is this a fantasy or the beginning of a crush? He strokes the dog and I watch jealously There's no sound in the park, I don't see anyone Is this just a daydream or my imagination? Is this a fantasy or just a sad story? He gets into a black car and I'm left alone again When I see the stop lights I hope in silence again That he finally had noticed a woman... Finally noticed a woman in love References Videos Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision